


Not Gonna Whine, But...

by x_Talon_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, hurt!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Talon_x/pseuds/x_Talon_x
Summary: Drabble fic, post-hunt. Sam and Dean hunt a Wendigo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Just thought I should post a work to the site, since I'm a member and all. Anyhow, some of you may have encountered this work before under a different name on a different site (BittersweetRemix on FF.net). That account is also mine. I'm finally feeling up to writing fics again, but I wanted to move my works here, too. So there's that. Have fun reading, y'all. I'll most likely stick to drabbles and one-shots so that I don't leave folks hanging for years with unfinished projects.

It's cold, and the air is thin this high in the mountains. They're camping overnight, huddled together in a small tent pitched in a hurry to avoid the coming blizzard. Dean's panting lightly and shivering--or maybe trembling, he can't tell--as he sits, propped up by one of the duffles and leaning against the rock wall behind them. He's nursing a bum ankle, bruised ribs, and a helluva lot of scratches. Frickin' Wendigo got him pretty good...but at least they torched the sonuvabitch.

Dean's raspy voice breaks the silence between them. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I frickin' hate camping."

"Me, too, bro."


End file.
